


Sandor Clegane has no interest in the life and future of Sansa Stark

by lemonbalmlemonverbena



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonbalmlemonverbena/pseuds/lemonbalmlemonverbena
Summary: The tiniest ficlet, set at Winterfell in some imaginary respite between when everyone arrives and the Great War.





	Sandor Clegane has no interest in the life and future of Sansa Stark

“Oh bloody hell, here we go.”

“What?”

“Every time my sister comes out to watch Glover’s training sessions, Cley Cerwyn starts acting an absolute fool.”

A deep, quiet grumble reveals the man's resentment. He doesn't like the feeling that he's been forced to ask for more information.

“Who is Cley Cerwyn?”

“Oh, Cley? Cley is the honorable young Lord of Castle Cerwyn. He’s her age. We all used to play together here as children. He's...nice. Their lands adjoin ours.”

In the yard, Cerwyn is smacked down and gets right back up. He makes a lot of noise and slashes a sparring sword around like an absolute fool.

Clegane’s eyes narrow. He might--or might not--look up at the walkway above the yard. And if you watch Arya's eyes very carefully you might see them flick up to the back of Clegane’s head while the ghost of a smirk passes over her lips.


End file.
